Personal Space
by Florence930
Summary: Saw this on tumblr: "Imagine two people that hate each other stuck in an elevator for 12 hours" Not 12 hours but same kind of concept. *AU* *Human* *fluffy but not too fluffy*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I love classic tropes. Urgh. bonkai are the same age cause...*shrugs* Sorry for mistakes I wrote this on a whim and I didn't stop writing this until I felt like it reached a decent conclusion since I have so many one shot stories in my doc that will never see the light of day cause I loose steam with them. Their might be some inconsistencies too, hopefully not too noticeable.**

* * *

12 years ago

"You took my seat, jerk," A fourteen year old Bonnie scowled as she tapped her foot on the floor, looking at him pointedly because boys are the worst but this one takes the cake. "I have been sitting here since term started."

Kai looks under his pencil case and around her desk, exaggerating his actions as he places his hand over his gray eyes and squints, "funny. I don't see your name on it." He looks up at her and his eyes widen, "are you sure this is your desk? You could be going senile."

She gestured towards the Asian girl besides Kai who is looking at him all dream like and Bonnie rolls her eyes at Susan because fawning over this idiot is just not worth it and now is not the time, "Susan tell him."

"She's right Kai," Susan nods, looking over at Bonnie and she smiles in return, her smile dims however when Susan places her hand under her chin and directs her attention towards him again, "when did you transfer to this class?"

"Well," Kai begins while he throws an arm around Susans chair and Bonnie rolls her eyes, "it was because my gra -"

"No one cares," Bonnie cuts in sharply, "Susan," she pouts, she can't help it. She hates Kai, Susan knows she hates Kai. Hated him ever since second grade. "You're my best friend."

As if female solidarity finally takes hold, Susan nods and looks back at Kai, "Bonnie's my bff so that takes priority," she gestures behind her, "there's a couple of seats behind us that are available."

"Like way in the back," Bonnie adds.

Kai sighs as he grabs his backpack, "two against one isn't fun." He starts to stand, he tilts his head towards Susan, "always a pleasure." A little giggle erupts from Susan but she stops a couple of seconds later, surprised at herself. Hell, so is Bonnie. Bonnie narrows her eyes and hates how short she is when he stands up, directly in front of her. He's got to be at least a head taller than. Stupid, tall, annoying boys. He narrows his eyes at her right back before giving her a biting, smug smile, "you look like a witch just threw up on a goth."

Bonnie refused to look down on her black ensemble that she's been sporting recently since she discovers her aunts rock and roll cassettes, particularly 'The Black Hearts,' she's been a little bit obsessed with Joan Jet recently which may seem strange since Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera are all the rage. She's never seen so many plaid skirts and bright, baggy pants in her life around school.

"And you look like second rate Backstreet Boys wannabe," Bonnie smiled sweetly in return, looking up at him to glare at his spiked up, brown hair.

They both stared at one another while continuing to trade random insults.

She heard at throat clear, she assumed Susan, followed by the school bell and Bonnie takes a step back and fold her arms, "you suck."

"Right back atcha," Kai swings his bag, almost hitting her arm as he makes his way to the back of the class.

"He totally knew this was my seat," Bonnie mutters harshly as she sits down, Susan gives her a strange look, "what?" Bonnie asks as she starts pulling note books out of her bag.

"Are you two sure that you don't secretly like each other?"

Bonnie turns around, giving her a surprised mingled with disgust look and places a hand over her heart, "how can you say something so vile?...so evil?" Susan laughs but Bonnie is entirely serious.

"He pays you the most attention, a lot girls in the school are jealous about that."

Bonnie rolls her eyes, those girls are obviously stupid, "he does it so he can make my life a living hell."

Susan smirks, "I think that-"

The teacher walks in then and the silence begins when Mr. Adams starts writing on the black board. Bonnie could feel silent daggers being thrown at her back, Bonnie guessed it was Kai, she turns around slightly to see Kai casually give her the middle finger, smiling all the while. Bonnie gives him a bland look and turns right back around, she smirks and imagines what she would do if she had a real dagger.

* * *

Present Day

"What the hell is he doing in my seat?" Bonnie glared, while pouring milk into her coffee. She's currently in the break room, looking through the giant window that over looks the junior attorneys.

"Man, he's making himself cozy, isn't he?" Marcel said, a fellow first year associate and good friend, as they watched the man settle himself back in her leather seat while checking his phone.

Bonnie places the carton of milk back in the fridge and mutters, "he's in for a world of pain." Marcel laughs in the background as he stirs his coffee, shaking his head as Bonnie leaves the break room.

Bonnie walked past the bustling of lawyers and towards her desk, neat and organised but Kai's presence is tainting her work haven. She walks up behind him and taps his shoulder, well not really a tap but more of a gentle slap...okay it wasn't gentle. Kai jumps a little but settles in quickly again as he swivels her chair around and folds his arms.

"Dr. Evil your new inspiration now?"

"Haha," he grins, tugging a little at his sleeve, "I love your jokes, they're so vanilla it's downright endearing and sad. Mostly sad."

Bonnie brows raise as she walks a step closer to her, he eyes her with taunting glee. "Oh you find my jokes are ' _vanilla_ ' -" She sighs when he cuts her off.

"Why are you using air quotes?" He said with a chuckle, "it's true."

"Listen," She lowers her voice and takes an intimidating step closer to him, he has the nerve to settle back, his hands interlocking over his torso as he looks up at her expectantly, "if you sit your ass on my seat one more time I swear - " She suddenly clears her throat when two of the partners walk by, one male and female. Bonnie's smiles pleasantly at them before addressing Kai, she lost her train of thought for a little bit, "I will," she pauses for a moment trying to think of something, "staple you to the floor."

"Really?" Kai smiled, a bored expression on his face, "that's all you had?" He checks his watch, "I'm disappointed and my break's over." He tuts as he stands up, "I gotta head back upstairs, you know? where the real lawyers are."

Bonnie slams her hand...lightly (because she doesn't want to make a scene) on the edge of her desk, "environmental law is a legit law and at least we're doing good," she gestures around her, "you," she points at him, "shit on the downtrodden and cater to the wealthy. You and the rest of your crew upstairs are the devil spawn."

"Yeah," he sighs dramatically, "how am I ever going to sleep at night? Thanks Bonnie, I'm a changed man now." He shakes his head, eyes exaggerating large, "thank you so much. Truly."

"Have I told you how much I hate you?" Bonnie said, her palm now resting against her desk, her other hand on her hip.

"First time today," he checked his watch, "shit I have to go. We're working on this case on copyright where the executives are-" he stops himself and clears his throat, "never mind all you need to know is that their is a shit loads of money going to brought in," he taps his cheek, "you know what that word is, don't you Bonster? money? since you chose environmental law you probably rarely see it."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "weren't you leaving?"

"Fuck," he starts to leave and Bonnie restrains herself from looking for disinfectant so she can clean her table. "Oh Bonster?" she turns around and internally sighs because she's sworn she'll never acknowledge him when he uses that nick name on her, "your ass in that skirt is just..." he kisses both tips of his fingers, "perfection."

"That's harassment," Bonnie says and she starts to quickly look for her stapler because hurting him physically would balance it out. When she turns around she sees him in front of the elevators, damn he's fast. He steps in and turns around, giving her wave as the doors close. She gives him the middle finger.

"You two," Marcel steps beside her, sipping his coffee, "are crazy entertaining."

"Nice to see you're finding amusement at my pain," she looks down at her desk and sighs, she left her coffee in the break room.

"Oh please," Marcel says grinning while handing her cup of coffee, she smiles in gratitude, "you enjoy it, you just don't want to admit it."

"How dare you, sir," she takes a deep sip of her coffee, regrets it for obvious reason. She sputters a bit.

"Have you two ever tried just getting it over with..." he motions with his hand and Bonnie follows it blankly. "Sex Bonnie, sex. With Kai."

"That's harassment."

"You two have all this crazy sexual tension." Bonnie looks at him warily, "that you and Kai should just find a copy room and just go to town on each other."

"That's the most disgusting thing I have ever heard. Well..." She glances down at her cup, "Susan said the exact same thing to me too, not the copy room thing but similar."

"Yeah and I'm sure anyone who sees you two together would think that," eww, her face becomes pinched at that notion. "Is Susan single?"

Bonnie bites her lip, hiding a smile, "just ask her out, you dork."

Marcel didn't say anything to that instead stated, "I like Kai," Bonnie looked surprised then gave him a wounded expression, Marcel ignored it. "Bumped into him in that bar everyone goes to last week," Bonnie nodded, that bar is a den of drunk and angry lawyers, Bonnie usually stays away from that place, "he bought me a drink, he helped win a case so he was in a good mood."

"Aww, you two going steady now?"

Marcel playfully rolled his eyes before turning to the left, "okay. Gotta go," Marcel left before she can say anything, confused but she quickly understood when another partner, very grumpy elderly man, left his office and walked down her direction.

Bonnie immediately sat down and opened her laptop, she flinched when a brown folder landed on her desk, "highlight all the phone numbers that are traced to this address. Don't leave until everything is done," Bonnie nodded as she opened the file, dreading the next few hours as she flicked over the hundreds of pages in her hands. She's used to this kind of menial work though, she pouted when the partner left without a word.

She sighed as she stared at her cup, she better brew a stronger cup of coffee. She looked over her cubicle to see Marcel give her a shrug, he looked smug. She glared at him. She'll get him back.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Bonnie trudged through the office space and towards the hallway so she can make her way to the elevator. She was tired, she wanted her bed but she was excited at the food Susan dropped over to her today while Bonnie was at work, she sent Bonnie a text to let her know. They live apart but saw each other all the time and it seems like Susan is always attending a Filipino party every couple of weeks which always involves loads of food which of course, always makes Bonnie excited.

She pressed the down button and checked her keys in her coat pocket, while dreaming about egg rolls. She sighed happily when the door dinged open but scowled immediately when she was met with a familiar face. He was on his phone, he looked up at her in surprise.

"Bonster," Kai nodded as he held onto his brief case, "working late?"

"You have a keen, sharp mind Mr. Parker." She turned away, missing the amused smile on his face, "I'm going to get the next one."

Kai gave her an unimpressed look, "really?" The doors were about to close but he hand shot out and quickly held them open, "if it helps I'm too tired to argue with you so get in and you'll be rewarded with silence on my part." He rolled his eyes when she didn't budge, "just get in Bonnie."

"You're not the boss of me," she said automatically meeting his blank expression. She shrugged, "but I'm hungry so..." she walked in and stood on the opposite side of the elevator box. She leaned her arm against the railing and didn't look at him, as if she wanted to.

The doors closed and credit to Kai, he didn't say a word only an occasional, frustrated sigh now and then. If Bonnie cared enough, she would have asked what was wrong. She took out her phone and pretended to text.

A moment later the box lurches and Bonnie places a steadying hand on the railing, "woah."

"What the fuck was that?" Kai stepped in front of her so he can look at the button display, "well, shit," he said when they both realized the elevator stopped moving.

Bonnie closed her eyes in consternation and took a deep breath, she wasn't claustrophobic or anything confined spaces irked her, "It'll probably only be a minute or so."

"Yeah," Kai said absently when he pressed the intercom button that was suppose to directly lead to the fire station or police station or something, Bonnie didn't really know but what she did know was that someone should have been answering the other line when Kai kept pressing the button asking for assistance.

He stopped and turned to her, "guess they're on break?"

Bonnie sighed, "hopefully."

He checked his phone, "no signal," he nodded towards her, "how about you?" When Bonnie checked her phone, she sighed. "Take that as a no then."

She watched Kai proceed to walk away from her and he flopped on the floor, his legs stretched out. He leaned his head against the wall, he glanced up at her, "like what you see?"

"No," she said as she sat down, she pressed the button again, calling out for help before she gave up, "I thought I had a shit day but lo and behold, it just got shittier."

"Being stuck with you is no picnic either," Kai sighed as he pinched the indention of his nose. "But I guess it's better than being alone, huh?"

"No," she shook her head, "I'd prefer to be alone." Kai snorted at that and didn't say anything. Instead they latched on silence for who knows how long. The only noise that broke through the silence was a very loud, obnoxious growl. Bonnie looked away and pretended not to hear it and folded her hands over her stomach.

Kai chuckled and said, "so...hungry?"

"Not at all," Bonnie retorted back, all casualness. "I am perfectly fine," of course another growl ruined it and Bonnie decided to look at her phone. She was playing with her phone, she downloaded an app which consisted of her looking after a puppy. Her landlord told her animals were't allowed in her apartment which broke Bonnie's heart a little bit since she fully planned on getting a pet. She wanted a dog but decided to get a cat since it suited her busy life better. It would have been nice to come home to something but now she has to make do with an app. How sad.

She was a little engrossed when something moved past her eyes and banged against the wall. She flinched and glared at Kai who stared at her. "How old are you?" He tilted his head downwards, pointedly and Bonnie followed his gaze. It was a protein bar. She looked back up at him in surprise.

He shrugged and leaned his head against the wall again, "your stomach has been growling the past minute. It was annoying."

Bonnie demurely pushed aside the protein bar towards his direction, "no thank you."

"Bonnie," he said her name in a low growl, "just eat the fucking bar. You're obviously hungry and who knows when we're going to get out of here." She didn't move out of principal, he glared at her in exasperation, "You are the most stubborn woman ever."

Her stomach chose to growl again, traitorously siding with Kai. She touched the bar and thanked the gods it had chocolate in it. "Thank you," she muttered quietly as she slowly tore the wrapping, she nodded the acknowledgement of his 'you're welcome' with a nod.

* * *

After fifteen minutes and once again trying the little button with no response, Bonnie decided it was time for small talk and she was feeling quite tired at the moment and maybe a little bit of friendly conversation would spruce her up a little, "so what jumped up your ass when I walked into the elevator?"

Kai who had his briefcase open and was looking through some files, looked up. Reading glasses in place and dammit it suited him, "oh," he said rolling his eyes, "you know that case I mentioned?" When Bonnie nodded, he continued, "it fell through, one of our witnesses wasn't credible since she was caught for plagiarism twice. I got the blame even though I wasn't assigned to it because I'm first year so to them I am the bottom of the barrel." His eyes widened and so did hers when he divulged maybe a little bit too much information. She expected his answer to have all bravado.

"Oh," Bonnie nodded. "I've been there."

"Really?" Kai said, "did the tree you swore to protect to the firm get chopped down on your watch and now they're disappointed in you."

She took a little nibble of her bar and scowled, she rubbed her head a little, feeling a headache come on, "no you jerk. It's just I understand how you feel. I mean yesterday, I was fetching someones errands for two hours."

"Well, I can't imagine there's not much for you to do," Kai said casually as he looked over something and started scribbling in a small note, "they have to keep you busy somehow." Well, that earned him the silent treatment, Bonnie placed the half eaten bar on the floor and tilted her head back.

She flinched when she felt a sudden rush to her head. She opened her eyes to see Kai's gaze flicker over her face. He turned away quickly and pushed his reading glasses up and surveyed his work again.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, whatever.

* * *

The silent treatment lasted about an hour since Bonnie dozed off for most of it, she startled when she fell forward. She slowly opened her eyes, hoping she's be in her room. "Oh damn."

"What?" Kai said, head tilted in her direction.

"I'm still stuck here with you," she pouted. She rubbed her head, harshly. She gestured to him, "at least you brought your work with you." She left her work back in her office, she was going to have a very early start of the day, wake up at five in the morning and head in.

"Just trying to pass the time," he said absently.

However he tossed his files away and said, "so we're stuck here, probably til dawn and you're awake. If I stare anymore at these papers, I will go insane. So..." He shrugged, "let's do something."

Bonnie folded her arms and crossed her legs at the ankle, again, his eyes flashed at the movement. "Like what?" He lifted his eye brows suggestively, "like what?" she said, her tone firmer.

He tapped his fingers along his brown, leather suitcase, "twenty one questions?"

She unfolded her arms and stretched a little, "don't you need stuff for that." She untucks her white, blouse out of her skirt cause she felt like it, she felt freer, "right?" she asked when he seemed to be in a trance. Maybe he needs to take a nap or something.

He blinks a little bit, "yeah," he sighed, "but we got nothing so let's ask whatever the hell we want to each other." He looked at her pointedly, "we have to tell the truth."

"I need to be drunk for this."

"Ah c'mon," He smirked, "let's catch up. Get to know one another."

She gave him a bland look, "we've known each other since we were six years old."

"Exactly," he raises his hand up, "we've known each other all our lives. But we've never been close, we've never been friends. We have mutual friends but that's it."

Bonnie shakes her head slowly, "because we hate one another."

Kai lets out a puff of air at that statement and simply stared at her, after a moment, he spoke, "but do we, like really hate each other?"

Feeling every confused because that's what their relationship seemed to based on, wasn't it? "don't we?"

His brows furrow, a deep crease developing, "not on my end," When Bonnie pressed him with a glare, "okay you annoyed me when we were kids, you were just so uppity and so damn anal. We just didn't gel. But I never hated you at all."

Bonnie gave him a disbelieving look, "what about that time, you put gum in my hair?"

"We were twelve," he said with an exasperated laugh and pointed at her, "you flushed my gym shorts down the toilet."

"In retaliation," Bonnie said, folding her arms, a little smile escaped her. Her smile dimmed, "you probably didn't hate me but you were sometimes mean." She looks up at him and shrugged.

"Since we're stuck here," he bit the inside of his cheek and roughly exhaled, "truth?" At Bonnie's nod, he sighed again, "when we were kids. I had a crush on you," he paused, "big time." Well that's news to her, she gaped at him in shock. "I mean you had, have these big green eyes and these wild curls but you weren't that nice to me too," he looked at her pointedly, "and being the extra sensitive kid that I was I guess I lashed out more than I needed to." He was messing with the metal buckle of his suitcase, "I guess I was resentful and it snowballed through our adolescence and now into our twenties." He lifts a brow up, "you have to admit though, you probably hate me but you kind of dig what we have. You never tell me to leave you alone or anything."

"So you don't hate me?" she says slowly, because she not quite sure she believes him.

"Bonnie," he says, he stopped messing with his suitcase and pushed it aside, "I work three floors above you. Do you honestly think I would come down nearly every lunch break for a person I hate?"

"I thought you just liked annoying me."

He nodded, "yeah that too."

Bonnie chuckled, this kind of interaction felt so alien to her. Who would have thought she would have a conversation that wasn't consisted of thinly veiled insults. Their parents would be so proud of them, she remembered the rolling of frustrated eyes of their mothers every time Kai and Bonnie were in the same room together when they were young because it usually resulted in a shouting match.

She looked up and they both shared an almost coy smile with one another. Weirdly, her cheeks heated up at the gesture, she looked away to scratch the back of her neck. Yes, their parents would be proud indeed.

* * *

"I knew you spiked the punch," Bonnie said, glowering at him, "I was grounded for a week when I showed up drunk at my house."

Kai bit his bit, "sorry. It was a dare. It wasn't even my vodka," he tapped his chin, "okay my turn. Did you really spread that rumor that I had herpes?"

Bonnie quickly shook her head, "no. I can honestly say I didn't." She gave him a sly look, "but I know who did."

"Tell me?"

"Laura Murphy," at Kai's shocked expression, she nodded, "she fessed up to my friend's friend."

"That bitch," Kai breathed and Bonnie nearly laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation, they were practically gossiping. "I break up with her and she spreads that rumor about me."

"Bitch," she nods in agreement, "okay my turn," Bonnie said, placing her hands on the floor. They were currently side by side leaning against the wall, legs still outstretched. "Were you-" she stopped herself because that question seemed a little iffy, "wait a second let me change the question, umm-"

"Nope, I want to hear it." Kai said as he patted her knee once before pulling his hand away, "tell me. I won't stop asking until you tell me."

"Fine," she shakes her head, "don't know why I hesitated asking this question. It's not a big deal." She cleared her throat, "do you remember that game we played when we were seventeen, like a group of us. We were playing in Shantel's house? seven minutes in heaven."

Kai nodded, "yeah I remember that game."

She paused, "we're you jealous that I got picked with Steven for the game?" She chuckled, "again, it's a silly question."

Kai shook his head, "it's not a silly question. Umm, yeah the answer is I was jealous."

Bonnie bit the inside of his cheek, she remembered that day clearly, not because it was the first time she's ever given a blowjob so it was seven minutes in heaven for Steven, not necessarily for Bonnie. She also remembered the look Kai had on when it was Bonnie's turn and it was Steven's name on the card. When they both came out of the closet and went into the living room, Kai was nowhere in sight. They said he got suddenly ill and had to go home. Bonnie didn't make a big deal about it and besides he did look a little nauseous when Steven and herself left the living room but since Kai had told her some _truths_ , she's beginning to think his 'sickness' had nothing to do with it.

"We're you kinda jealous or really jealous?"

Kai chuckled, turning his head slightly to face her, his face immediately shuttered, "I thought it was my turn," he said, voice quiet. She's not sure what expression she was sporting at the moment, she really wanted to hear that answer. It was strange. He exhaled, "really jealous."

"How jealous?" her voice now a whisper. His eyes widened and Bonnie realized how close she was to him, she moved her head back, "sorry," she blinked rapidly, she tried to laugh but it came out a little strained. "Sleep deprivation, am I right?" She was about to push herself up but Kai's voice stalled her.

"Really jealous," he cleared his throat, "like if I didn't get out of that fucking house I would have beat the shit out of Steven kind of jealous." He laughed nervously and Bonnie felt a rapid heat succumb the back of her neck and cheeks, "why are you so curious? you hated me all my life right?"

"Maybe hate was a strong word to use," she conceded, "and I'm not curious," she shrugged, "let's change the subject. It's your turn."

"What did you do with Steven?"

She batted his shoulder, "that is not changing the subject."

"It's my turn."

She closed her eyes, she pouted, "it was just a blow job." She opened her eyes to find him studying her, "what?"

"That's all, a blowjob?" He gestured towards her in disbelief. If Bonnie didn't know any better he sounded a little angry.

She gave him a bland look, "do you want to know the details?"

Kai shook his head, "nope. Absolutely not. It's just," he gestured towards her "...it's you, like fuck. Just a fucking blow job, I always knew Steven was an idiot."

Bonnie laughed, feeling oddly flattered, "okay what would you have done?" she said this mostly in jest, she wasn't really serious but when she was met with silence, she's not sure if she crossed a line or not. Maybe this was getting a little bit personal and in uncharted waters that they both weren't ready to swim in, or ever, "again ignore my question."

"It would have been all about you," Kai said suddenly, "this is going to get really TMI," he looked over at Bonnie and smirked, his smirk faded however when Bonnie nodded and bit her bottom lip out of nerves or...something else, she wasn't sure but he continued, "I mean I can get myself off, that's not a big deal but to have had a girl like you in front of me. My first instinct would have been to touch you, feel you," he gulped, "taste you. A blow job would have been the last thing on my mind honestly."

Bonnie's breathing slowed, they both instinctively moved closer one another as he spoke, his hand reach up to touch her cheek and Bonnie blinked and pushed herself away. She stood up and moved on the other side of the elevator, "this is fast," she shook her head and folded her arms, "I called you an asshole yesterday."

"You call me an asshole every day," Kai reminded her as he stood up and smoothed down his grey blazer.

"Exactly," she looked away from him as he stepped closer to her, "animosity for nearly twenty years is hard to get over."

"True," he nodded as he stood next to her, "I mean I just inadvertently told you I had a crush on you for nearly most of my life so maybe telling you the ways I would have gotten you off if it had been me in that closet is a bit much right? Baby steps."

She almost stumbled as he uttered the last of the sentence with such casualness because she was feeling the exact opposite but Bonnie nodded in agreement although she had to look away from him to do it since Kai's stare was starting to contradict his demeanor, "definitely."

She wasn't sure who moved but supposedly that wasn't the point and Bonnie also assumed they were both getting delirious with sleep or stressed when they clung to each other and their lips fused hungrily. Her hands softly caressed his hair before grabbing it, yanking him closer although their was rarely a sliver of space between them but Bonnie was sure as hell going to try. He grunted at her action before pulling away.

"What are you doing?" she frowned, don't tell her he's growing a conscious. They're not employees for the same firm, they're not breaking protocol. But her question was quickly answered when he smirked and ducked down, "oh."

She fidgeted a little when he kneeled before, he looked up at her, "fulfilling my seventeen year old self fantasy," he shrugged while his hands skimmed the end of her skirt before slowly lifting it up, he held the bunched up material and it grazed her upper thigh, his voice came out low and raspy this time, "and every year after that and who the fuck am I kidding, before that as well."

"It's so weird you have a crush on me," she gasped when she felt fingers firmly graze her panty covered crotch. She held her breath when his hands palmed her ass before pulling down her underwear, thank god she wore lacy ones since all her comfortable cotton ones are in the wash.

"You're a real ego booster, you know that?"

"Sorry, I-" she moaned loudly and her hands grabbed his hair when she felt his hot breath on her clit before his tongue welcomely replaced it. He pulled her against his mouth and Bonnie's back arched against the wall, after a moment her hips started meeting his mouth with little thrusts but his hands that were previously massaging her ass griped her to keep her still, "you're such a jerk," she said breathlessly.

"I know," he mumbled when he lifted a leg up to place over his shoulder, she had to grip the railing for balance.

She felt two of his fingers skimming up her leg before positioning it self at her entrance, she breathed harshly at the way he was working her clit mercilessly raw. But his fingers remained where they were like he was asking permission or something, sweet but unnecessary since his tongue alternated between sucking on her clit before basically tongue fucking her.

She nodded, giving him permission but realized he couldn't see her, "please," Her heart started speeding up in anticipation when his fingers brushed past her entrance.

"Hello," a low and professional voice sounded through the elevator, "is their anybody there? This is security and it appears the elevator hasn't moved in the past five hours.

Another voice joined in, "why would anybody be there?"

In the meantime, Bonnie and Kai paused what they were doing (duh) and gaped at each other before looking at the originator of where the voices were coming from.

Kai was the first to speak, "maybe we should hold off for a couple of minutes until I..." he curled his fingers inside her and she groaned, her eyes fluttering. Tempting, really tempting but she slapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you crazy?" she quietly mouthed before dropping her leg, closing her eyes for a moment when his fingers pulled out of her and ignoring the look of disappointment on his face. She pulled her skirt down and walked over and pressed the button, "Hello hello," her voice sounded slightly out of breath, "there's two people on this elevator."

"We're so sorry miss," a voice said after a pause. "The connection on our side wasn't working so we couldn't hear if you tried to get through to us.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, she smelled bullshit but she didn't care, "okay, that's fine. Do you know when we're going to get out of here?"

"Any minute now. Just hang tight."

"Sure, thank you." Bonnie said as she massaged her temples, she released the button and turned around. Bonnie nodded when Kai lifted up the protein bar she discarded, eyes narrowing slightly she sat down next to him and took the bar off him, "should we talk about what just happened?"

Kai shrugged, taking a tiny piece of the bar and tossed it in his mouth, "why discuss when could just continue where we left off?" He flinched, "you're always abusing me."

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she pulled her hand back, she looked down and her cheeks heated up considerably when she noticed a couple of his folders stacked strategically over his groin area. She looked away. "The elevator is going to work any minute, do you want to give those guys a show?" Kai's only response was a non committal grunt.

However, not along after she felt his hand graze hers, she looked back at him to find him staring at her, looking a little uncomfortable, "Bonnie, maybe we can-" The elevator made a stuttering jump before it progressed it's descension. They nearly bumped their heads together and stopped each other by grasping onto each other's arms. They stared at one another and and Bonnie's was pretty sure they were five seconds away from kissing. Bonnie found it so endearing that he actually looked shy because she's sure she's never seen that expression on him in all the years they've been in each other's lives.

Of course though, the doors opened and they were met with three men in brown security uniforms.

Both sets of eyes jumped up to meet the men, Kai greeted them while Bonnie did a lame wave.

They all looked perplexed before their faces lightened up, knowingly, "morning," one of them said.

Bonnie and Kai took one look at each other before they stood up from their kneeling positions opposite each other. Kai scrabbled about putting his paper work in his suitcase and Bonnie waited for him, she grabbed her jacket off the floor.

One of the voices she recognized stepped up to her, a sympathetic look on his face, "we are so sorry, miss."

Bonnie waved him away although she was still admittedly peeved off, she smiled at him and said, "it's fine, really." She turned back to see Kai standing up and making his way over to her, "ready," Kai's widened a little, she assumed in surprise. She looked back at the three men and nodded before they both crossed the elevator threshold and walked towards the exit, her high heels the only sound in the slightly darkened hallway.

When they made it outside, it was brightening up and Bonnie inhaled deeply at the cold air and the smell of coffee, she looked to the right and smiled, her favorite Cuban coffee shop was open, she checked her watch. She felt a nudge at her shoulder and looked up to see Kai nod towards the coffee place.

He looked at her uncertainly, he bit his lip. "Since theirs no way I'm going into work today..." Bonnie nodded in agreement, she's going to have her first ever sick day today, "wanna grab some coffee?"

"You like their coffee?" Bonnie didn't know why that answer was so important to her.

Kai nodded, "best in the city."

A warmth erupted in her stomach as she chuckled, "aren't you tired?"

Kai shook his head, "honestly I'm a little buzzed but if I do collapse on top of my cronut, feel free to poke me with a fork."

Bonnie laughed and nodded, "same," she said as they crossed the road, in front of the entrance, Bonnie turned towards him, "we can catch up." she met his eyes, "properly."

Kai eyes flickered across her face as he slowly grinned at her, "yeah," he nodded, "I'd like that," he said as his hand reached out to open the door for her, letting her through first, the scent of caffeine pleasantly greeted her senses. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling when his hand touched the small of her back because it is way too soon to feel giddy over someone she 'hated.'

Her fourteen you old self would be utterly disgusted at her, she glanced up at him as he placed his hand on the counter and rubbed his stubble cheek as he gave his order.

She didn't realize she was staring until he looked down at her, waiting for her to take her order, "oh," she stumbled, "I'll have a hazelnut americano," she ignored the way he smiled when he looked away from her and how her cheeks flushed because of it.

Yep, fourteen year old Bonnie would be utterly disgusted.

* * *

 **A/N: This came out a lot differently than what I imagined. *sigh* But what else is new.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! some of the reviews wanted a part 2 so here it is, I forgot how fun it was it write this story. Pardon any mistakes and stuff.**

* * *

"Susan, seriously stop." Bonnie glared as she watched her friend shrug while blowing into her coffee, "I can feel your smugness from here."

"I didn't say anything," Susan's brown eyes widened innocently, but her nonplussed façade broke suddenly when a grin erupted on her face. Susan kicked her feet off the ground and sat crossed legged on Bonnie's couch. "But I did tell you, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"In eighth grade, during the science fair. Remember when he won and you were the first person he sought out, remember?"

"It was to gloat," which was party true since Bonnie failed spectacularly on her volcano which chose to explode half way through the judge's inspection, she added a hefty amount of coke. The ordeal was very embarrassing. She remembered Kai coming over to her after the competition, ribbon in hand which was frustrating to see since he never gave the impression he cared at all about the fair but upon recollection since her memory was clouded in her dislike for him, there was something in his eyes. Something that was so glaringly obvious in the way that looked at her; he wanted her acceptance, he wanted her to congratulate him. Guilt coursed through her then, when all she remembered was telling Kai to get lost...and he did but not before telling Bonnie her volcano sucked. "But yes Susan, you did tell me..."

"Oh!" Susan snapped her fingers excitedly, "Prom, when you went with Matt and Kai looked like he wanted to strangle Matt the entire night and he completely ignored his date, remember that? I told you."

"Susan..."

"A month ago, when we bumped into him outside the cinema and you guys started flirting."

"Arguing," Bonnie urged, "he made fun of my outfit."

"Flirting," Susan simpered with a wink. "You crazy kids."

"Oh my god," Bonnie rolled her eyes and sighed, she brought her coffee over along with a big bowl of noodles and sat next to Susan who was looking at her all expectantly.

When Bonnie offered some of the food, Susan recoiled, "oh hell no. I've been trying to pawn off all that food to everyone." She patted Bonnie's leg, "at least I can always depend on your unlimited appetite for my mom's cooking or just food in general, really."

Bonnie who currently had food in her mouth nodded and mumbled an incoherent, "yeah." Bonnie gulped, about to take another bite when Susan's food comment started to sink in, "wait did-"

"What's it like kissing Kai?" Susan interrupted, getting a little giddy by her own question Bonnie noticed. Susan put her hands out in an impatient manner, urging Bonnie to answer the question. When Bonnie continued eating, her friend continued, "I can imagine the kiss being firm but gentle," ignoring Bonnie's slight choking, she gasped reaching for Susan's glass of water, "firm because he's probably waited his entire life to kiss you because let's be honest," Susan shrugged, "he has and gentle because-"

"Susan, like what the hell?" Bonnie coughed out as she placed her glass back on the table, her cheeks started to heat up. "Like how invested are you in this?"

"Pretty damn invested actually," Susan shouldered Bonnie, she gave Bonnie an apologetic look when Bonnie nearly dropped her bowl,"you had on your 'I hate Kai' goggles on, you kept missing the way he looked at you," Susan pouted, "poor little boy Kai and poor hot man Kai because they're both one in the same."

Bonnie looked at her blankly, "okay now you lost me."

"I'm just saying you and Kai were bound to hook up, it was inevitable." Bonnie shook her head, not sure if she agreed with that at all, "so how the coffee date?"

"It wasn't a coffee date."

Susan looked sceptical, "really..." she said slowly.

"Yes," Bonnie rolled her eyes, "we were in the elevator, we caught up, we got out and we both got coffee together as a pick me up. The end." Bonnie looked down at her bowl, conveniently leaving out the other...thing they did. Nobody needed to know that.

"Okay, what did you do on your "non date" then?" Susan had the nerve to use air quotes.

"Nothing," Bonnie sighed, taking another bite of her noodles. "We got coffee, we put aside our differences and we decided to be civil from now on at work."

"But Kai said he liked you," Susan said pointedly before casually shrugging, "you two are going to have sex in the copy room or in your office."

"I don't have an office."

Susan nodded, "the copy room then...having sex with Kai."

"Stop saying that," Bonnie said a little exacerbated, her food was getting cold. She decided to change the topic. "Marcel said the same thing though," she looked at Susan, watching her reaction. "what do think about Marcel?"

Susan was silent for a moment before shrugging, "he's cute."

"I'll tell him you said that," Bonnie grinned, feeling like a match maker.

"Do," Susan nodded before looking at Bonnie eagerly, "now back to that coffee date, I want actual details."

Bonnie sighed while looking mournfully at her noodles.

* * *

"I think I saw your lover boy," Bonnie heart sped up as she slapped Marcel on the shoulder.

"Shut up, he's not." She immediately turned her back on the flurry of people walking out of the elevator. "Don't we have a meeting to attend?"

Marcel checked his watch, "another ten minutes." Marcel tilted his head, "Look at you, your cheeks are all pink." He looked up, "looks like he's coming over," Marcel raised his hand, obviously to wave but Bonnie was having none of that.

Bonnie grabbed his sleeve, ignoring the last bit of the sentence. "Don't want to be late," she muttered as she dragged her co worker away with her.

"But the room is right there," Marcel pointed to the room twenty yards away and yes, sure enough they were there in no time at all. Bonnie went over to one the seats and sat down, looking up at Marcel innocently. "What happened between you two?"

Bonnie looked down, "nothing."

"Umm, yeah." Marcel said as he sat down, "definitely not nothing. You said that you guys just talked about feelings." He peered over at her, "you guys had sex in the elevator, didn't you?" He tutted, "Bonnie."

"What? no. How dare you even think that." Bonnie said, a little bit too dramatically.

Marcel narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, "ya'll did other things though and that's why you can't even look at him."

Bonnie sighed, "You and Susan are perfect for each other, bunch of nosey chickens."

Marcel straightened up in his seat, "did she say something about me?"

"She said you're cute," Bonnie said absently, she playfully rolled her eyes when she saw him look suddenly bashful. She nudged him, "I'm setting you two up on a date this week. You two will have dinner so help me god." Bonnie said forcefully.

"Only if she wants to," Marcel shrugged but he looked pleased.

Bonnie nodded, "she does." She sighed, "okay I'm not avoiding Kai," at Marcel's sceptical expression and raised eyebrows, "okay I am avoiding Kai a little bit. It's only because I'm not sure how to really act around him now. We were adversaries-"

"That's dramatic," Marcel cut in.

"But we were, in a way but in the elevator I saw a different side to him and in the coffee shop, it was a really nice conversation. He does seem like a decent-"

"He is a decent guy."

"Stop talking over me," Bonnie huffed, "rude." Marcel held his hands up in a placating manner, "but this is work, it might be different. Even though we both said we'll start a fresh," she shrugged, "who knows, we might go back to how we were and that would suck," she sighed, "so it's best to just avoid everything for now."

Marcel was silent for a moment. "Bonnie that's the stupidest you've ever said and you have said some stupid things before." Ignoring her offended expression, he continued, "stop assuming things, your lover boy-"

"Marcel!"

"Kai was going to come over to us before your rude self dragged me away in front of him. He looked confused."

Bonnie bit her top lip, feeling a wave of guilty just then. "He probably wanted to say something snarky and mean though."

"Or he just wanted say good morning to you," Marcel said patiently, "and to have a nice day today or maybe, just maybe he wanted to ask you out on a real date." He looked at her pointedly, "the next time you see Kai, you will not run away and I know it's your default setting but do not insult him."

Bonnie nodded, "you're right. I'm not going to be a coward. I will talk to him."

Marcel clapped his hands once and smiled, "my work here is done." He stood up, "I'm going to back to my cubicle."

Just then a few people started coming into the room to find a place to sit down, "we have a meeting," Bonnie said while gesturing to the new guests.

"Damn," Marcel sighed as he sat back down.

* * *

Bonnie decided she was going to be brave and take the elevator up to Kai's floor...to Satan's lair, the Devil's Den, where the immoral money grabbers reside. Bonnie paused as the elevator doors open, she really needed to rethink her line of thought and to stop stereotyping - "this place is a palace," Bonnie said quietly, struck dumb as she stared at the entrance leading to the offices. Perhaps 'palace' was melodramatic but it was sure nicer than down stairs. "Bunch of money grabbers," she mumbled as she stepped off the elevator.

She straightened down her fitted, navy pants suit as she walked down the main hall, her head craning around different offices to see if he might be in any them, although it seemed unlikely since Kai has been working here around the same time as she had.

Bonnie stopped when she saw two figures having a conversation; male and female. Her heart thudded when she instantly recognized Kai. She frowned when the woman crept closer to Kai, all casually and pretty (Bonnie grudgingly admitted). _'She's awfully close to him,'_ she thought before catching herself. She's obviously being silly but when the woman placed her hand against Kai's bicep as he held up a piece a paper and looked over it, she felt a very specific emotion she was not going to admit. Bonnie had to think objectively, Kai and that woman are just co-workers having a chat about work and it's fairly obvious he's not interested in that woman considering his indifference to her.

Kai had his glasses on and Bonnie admitted he looked hot but the urge to bat the woman's hand away from his arm was becoming increasingly fierce, she was surprised with herself.

Luckily the woman dropped her arm but she also peered into the document Kai was reviewing. He looked up, about to address the woman but he caught Bonnie's eye. She realised what a weirdo she seems just standing there, gawking at the two. She smiled, hoping it was nonchalant. He tilted his head and smirked, he handed the paper to the woman as he still maintained eye contact with Bonnie, he said a few words to the woman next to him before he started walking over to Bonnie. She bit down on her lip to stop a petty smile from forming at the woman's put out expression.

He stood in front of her, his stupid smirk still in place before saying, "so, have you come to apologise?"

"Apologise?" Bonnie said, brow raised.

"Yes, for this morning," he crossed his arms, "cause that was mean."

Every instinct was telling her to snap at him, but that was the reason why she came up in the first place; to apologise. She exhaled as she mumbled a very quiet, "sorry about that."

Kai lowered his head and held a hand against his ear, "what was that? Didn't hear you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry about this morning." She looked up at him and her eyes shuttered at the gaze he was giving her. Her cheeks burned and she noticed how close he was to her. She took a step back, "so yeah. Accept my apology."

Kai's intense gaze morphed to one of amusement, he chuckled. "Since you said that so nicely." He shrugged, "sure."

Bonnie bit her lip to keep from smiling, "I am sorry though."

He looked at her, a soft look in her eyes, before checking his watch. "You're on your lunch break?" When Bonnie nodded, "Want something to eat?"

"Okay," he pointed to the right and she walked with him, "are we going to the break room?"

Kai nodded as he pushed open the double doors, the break room was packed with other people so it was a tight squeeze to the food. Bonnie squeaked and Kai looked down at her questionably. "You guys have sandwiches," her eyes widened, "and cake," Kai smiled and grabbed two plates from the cupboard. He handed her a plate and Bonnie grabbed what she thought was an appropriate amount of food, she didn't want to seem too greedy in front of Kai.

"Really?" Kai said as he looked down. "That's all you're having?"

Bonnie nodding, looking down morosely at her plate, "yep."

They started making their way out of the room when somebody nearly elbowed her in the face.

"Huh, I mean I saw you eat, what was it? Sixteen hotdogs once?"

Bonnie blanched as she followed Kai, "okay first of all, it was fourteen hot dogs. Second of all, it was a hot dog eating contest and third..." she ignored his scoff, "I was sixteen years old, my metabolism was fabulous then."

Kai quickly eyed her up and down, he narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me you're on a diet."

Bonnie shook her head as Kai turned the door knob, "don't tell me you have an office," Bonnie pouted as she looked around the room. It was a small room, basic as it was neutral in color and appliances but it was still an office. It sure beat her cubicle.

He pulled a chair up for her and she sat down, watching him as he sat down beside her. He laughed when he saw her face, "aww, you'll get there eventually," he said, playful in tone. She glared at him, he smiled as he picked up a sandwich. "I just realised, you've never been up here before." He sat back, casually unbuttoning his suit jacket. "So what do you think? Is it as bad as you thought?"

Bonnie was silent for a moment, "well not as bad I guess but still pretty terrible," He grinned in response and Bonnie felt the exact same butterflies she did at the coffee shop the other day. She started picking at her coffee cake.

"Bonnie?" Bonnie looked up to find Kai leaning forward in his seat, "shall we talk about it?"

"About what?" Bonnie asked innocently but she had a fair idea since they danced around that subject at the coffee shop.

Kai shrugged although it was a little ridged, "to put it bluntly; me going down on you in the elevator?"

Bonnie placed a plate on her lap, she felt suddenly hot. "Kai, that's gross."

He raised his eyebrows, "the act or saying it? cause I was this," he made a gesture with his thumb and pointed finger, "close to saying eating you out."

Bonnie put her hand to mouth to stifle a nervous laugh, a giggle escaped though followed by full blown laughter. Kai joined her soon after. After a moment, Bonnie wiped away a tear, "okay. I guess we should talk about it."

Kai cleared his throat, "kay, but let's talk about the events leading up to the," he gestured to her, "you know." Bonnie nodded, "what do you think we are now, if you have to put us in a category?"

"Friends." Bonnie said automatically, it was the safest word she can think of and judging from the bitter look on Kai's face it was most likely the wrong word she could have chose.

"Friends," Kai said slowly, "friends?" Bonnie took a piece of her coffee cake, about to take her first bite when Kai handed his plate to her which was admittedly more appetising, "you obviously don't like what you picked."

"I thought it was chocolate cake so..." Bonnie said quietly as she picked up half a bagel with cream cheese from Kai's plate. She looked up and there it was again, the warmth enveloping his face when he looked at her. "Kai..."

He leaned over and kissed her, it took Bonnie by surprise since it was so quick, before she could even register it he pulled back and said lowly, "the friends thing isn't going to work for me, sorry."

A sudden need for him took over as Bonnie rolled her eyes and placed the plate on his desk. "It was just a suggestion, geez." Before she can even contemplate how unbelievably unprofessional it was, she stood up. She just registered his surprise when she went over to him and straddled his lap. "Your chair is a lot more comfortable than mine. Why didn't you offer this chair to me, you jerk," She smirked at the slight bafflement in the cloud of lust as he looked up at her. She leaned down and kissed him, both her hands on either cheek.

He grasped her hips, his tongue tracing the seam of her lips, she opens her mouth immediately at the silent request. He held her tighter as his hands ran up and down her frame as if imprinting it to memory. He pulled away just a smidgen, intent on removing his glasses probably thinking it was a hindrance but Bonnie held them in place, "no," she said firmly before she resumes kissing him, she notes his smile in the kiss.

She knows she's being completely obscene, especially with the her hips moving on their own accord, needing some sort of friction against his crotch which is gratifyingly hard right now. "Bonnie," Kai gasps then seconds later lets out a low groan when her movements became more urgent.

She rests her chin on top of his head, closes her eyes when she feels his lips on her neck, sucking at her skin while his hands palm her breasts through the fabric. "Should we stop?" her voice breathy.

"No," he mumbles through his panting, "don't you dare."

Bonnie giggles, she felt like she was fifteen again in regards to the no sex just dry humping. It seemed strangely innocent. She groans a little when his tongue traces the line up her neck and she wonders why aren't they having sex right now...because they could. Kai grasps her chin and their kissing again, she's melting into the kiss cause he's a _really_ good kisser. Like that's fact, like the earth being round. Fact. He's too good actually since the idea of sex pops into her mind again. _'No sex, you're at work you hussy!'_ her mind tells her, her eyes open...work...work...WORK!

Her greens eyes widen, "work! Kai," she pushes at his shoulders, he looks up at her in a daze. His glasses are on sideways, his hair ruffled, he's gaping at her in a daze. He looks so cute, she smiles as she checks her watch. "Ah, no." She pushes herself up, "my breaks only half an hour."

She stands up (but not before straightening his glasses) and straightens her clothes, she hears a throat clear and she looks up.

"Well," he chuckles although it sounds a little out of breath, " at least I have definite proof that you have a thing for me too."

"Please," Bonnie scoffs in jest, "I was just using you for your body." She's only joking but the way his face shuttered and jaw tightened up as he looked at her, he obviously didn't find it funny. It makes her wonder how deep his crush for her really lies. "I'm kidding," she says softly as she leans down to give him a quick peck on the lips, she moves away quickly when she starts to see his hands rise up in the periphery, intention to pull her in. "I'm kidding."

She watched Kai stand, he's still hard so he must be feeling a bit of discomfort but if he was uncomfortable, he didn't appear bothered by it as he said, "Go on a date with me," as an afterthought, he smirks, "please."

Bonnie bites her bottom lip as she nods, "sure." She smiles, "Marcel had an inkling that you'd ask me out today."

Kai mirrors her smile as he says, "smart guy, that Marcel." He lets out a soft exhale, "when would you like to go on this date?"

"Umm...this Friday?" She usually finishes a little earlier on a Friday, it could work.

He was quiet for a moment as if he was mulling something over in his head.

"Friday it is," Kai says as he slowly nods. "Seven?"

Bonnie nods with a grin, her eyes widened and she starts backing up against his door when he starts walking towards her, "I have work."

"So you said," Kai said casually as he stands in front of her, she braces herself when he leans forward. Her eyes flutter when she feels the smallest of pressure of his lips on her flushed cheek, his hand moves around her as he opens the door. "Don't want to be too late," he whispers against her cheek. He straightens up and the door is left a jar. He takes a step back, "heard they're a bunch hard asses down there which I don't get," He taps his cheek, "what do guys got to be stressed about?"

Bonnie huffs as she watches his smug face, "everyday deforestation, fossil fuels are the depleting the life of this planet and therefore the lives of everyone else on Earth and even though it is a global crisis, corporations and fat cats do not a give a fuck because it's not good for their business and..." she realised Kai's grin has widened progressively throughout her rant, "do you want to go on this date or not?"

Kai nodded, "absolutely, so seven?" Bonnie just mumbled her affirmative as she crossed the threshold, she felt him grasp her forearm and she glared up at him, he looked a tad repentant although a glimmer of his smile remained, "sorry, I know what you do for a living is big deal. It's just seeing you all riled up and passionate is incredibly hot, you know?" Bonnie gaped at him while his smile turned deceptively innocent. "Have a good day Bon."

Kai closed the door and Bonnie stared at it in disbelief, did he just pay her a compliment about her job. Well, that's a first. She checked her watch, shit, her job. She made a beeline for the elevators, hoping Marcel is covering for her.

* * *

Bonnie had the music on blast, singing into herself as she applied her mascara. Admittedly she was running a little late due to her lunch date with Abby, her mother just got back from Barcelona. She was on her honey moon and she was ecstatic to show Bonnie pictures and to tell her the activities herself and David took part in. Bonnie didn't have the heart to tell her she was going on a date with Kai and she was short on time. Bonnie checked her watch, 6:45, people don't really show up early for their date, right? because that would be a little rude. Bonnie always believed in the term 'fashionably late.'

She looked at her clock, before looking at the new hair dryer. Her hair was still soaking because of the shower she just took. She turned on the hair dryer, a little taken aback by how loud it was, "yikes," she grimaced before placing the dryer near her hair. It was a little therapeutic as she closed her eyes and listened to her playlist. When she was finished, she checked the time. "Okay, it's just past seven. Not that bad," she said as she wore her trusty little black dress. She checked the mirror, bobbing to the music as she applied a little bit of hair spray to her keep her hair tidy.

"Don't be nervous, you look fine," she nodded at her reflection before she began to search for her heels. It took her moment but she found them under the bed, like right in the middle that Bonnie had to crawl underneath to grab them.

She check the time again as she moved to the living room and sat down. She turned the music off, kicked up her feet on her coffee table and waited...

and waited...

and waited...

She checked her phone and frowned, she gave him her phone number a couple days while they were at work. It was in passing. Bonnie scribbled it down on a piece of scrap paper and handed it to him, she saw him pocket it but she had no time to stay and talk since she was in a hurry.

"He could have at least called if he was running late," she grumbled, she turned the television on, flicked through the channels and waited...

and waited...

what the fuck?

Bonnie finally admitted it to herself that she was most likely stood up since being two hours late falls into the realm of breaking promises and abandoning your date. She stood up, wishing she had Kai's phone number so she can curse him out but that would most likely have to wait on Monday, "oh he's in a world of pain." she gritted as she made her way to the bathroom to scrub her makeup off. She was pissed, no doubt about it but she was also hurt that he didn't have the decency to call her if he suddenly changed his mind about them.

* * *

"You're in horrible mood today," Marcel noted as he ate his muffin in the break room. It was Monday and Kai never called her over the weekend as well to apologise. Certifiable asshole.

Bonnie stirred her coffee, some of the coffee sloshed over at her aggressive stirring.

"I'm fine," Bonnie said lowly.

"You don't seem fine."

"Well I am," Bonnie said, sharper than she intended. "I can't be sunshine and rainbows all the time."

Marcel snorted, "you think you're sunshine and rainbows?"

Bonnie gave him a withering look as she sipped her coffee.

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

Bonnie shrugged as she placed her cup on the counter, "nothing. I don't want to talk about it anyway."

Marcel blanched at the contradiction before nodding, looking unsure. "Okay?"

Bonnie nodded once before she grabbed her cup and brushed by Marcel to go to her cubicle to do some work and get her mind off that asshole.

After an hour or so, she looked up from her laptop to give her hands and eyes a rest. She sat back and rubbed the side of her neck. As if the comic universe told her to look in the direction of the elevators because Bonnie turned to see Kai rushing into the elevators as he brushed his wet hair back. They made eye contact before the doors closed. Bonnie stared at the elevator, mouth open and in shock because did he narrow his eyes at her before rolling them as if he was the person that was stood up and humiliated. Really? Bonnie huffed, the cosmic universe can suck it.

She started typing on her laptop again, after two minutes she closed it. She looked back at the elevators, "Marcel," she looked over at her friend who was stooped over some paper work. "Marcel," she hissed.

"Huh?" he looked up, "what is it?"

Bonnie started standing up, "I'm going to go upstairs for a second."

She tried to look causal but Marcel said, "I knew it was about Kai." She faltered a little at her façade.

"No, it isn't."

"Tell him I said hi," Marcel said dismissively before going back to his work.

After a moment, Bonnie sighed a "sure" before walking away.

Bonnie walked into the elevators, psyching herself up because no one stands up Bonnie Bennett and gets away with it.

The elevators dinged open and thankfully Bonnie spotted him right away but this time sans brief case and black coat.

Bonnie spotted Kai enter a room, head bowed over a folder, Bonnie was annoyed with how attracted he looked in a dark suit as she followed him into the room. She took a deep breath to calm herself, calm and collected, that's the kind of person she is; cool as a cucumber.

With his back turned to her, she slapped him on the shoulder, "where the fuck were you?"

He flinched before turning around, "ow," he deadpanned.

"I repeat," she hissed as she folded her arms, "where the fuck were you on Friday?"

He gave her the same look in the elevator and Bonnie fumed, "I can ask you the same thing, Bennett."

"Waiting for you, you ass."

He chuckled humourlessly, "oh really?" he took a step closer to her, she refused to take a step back as she glared up at him, "cause I was outside ringing the buzzer for twenty minutes, you know it's snowing this time of season right?"

Bonnie blinked rapidly as she took what he said in, "what time did you come by my place?"

"Five to seven or something, I was on time."

Bonnie deflated somewhat as she thought about her hair dyer and her music, "why didn't you call me then?"

"Yeah about that," he dug into his pocket, giving her a sarcastic smile and handed her the piece of paper with her phone number on it, "is this actually your number cause I really don't want to be fucked with, you know?" As Bonnie took the piece of paper he continued, "especially after everything that I told you," Bonnie's eyes widened as she looked at the scribbled down number _'oh_ _no_ , _'_ Kai sighed as he rubbed his forehead, "you were really hitting below the belt Bonnie and I know we weren't ever friends but we have known each other for quite a while now and to pull this kind of shit with me." Bonnie shook her head as she looked up at him in earnest.

"Sorry," she blurted out, "sorry," she held the paper out and pointed to it, "that's meant to be zero, not an eight I'm sorry." He looked at the paper before narrowing his eyes at her, "I didn't mean to give you a fake number and I'm sorry I didn't hear when you rang the buzzer." She bowed her head, "I suck, I'm sorry."

"You mean it?"

Bonnie looked up at Kai's reluctant face. "Yes, I'm sorry." Well this situation turned out a lot differently than she fantasised since she imagined Kai doing all the grovelling, not her.

Bonnie nodded as she watched his face soften slightly. "Cause if you changed your mind about us, just tell me."

"I haven't changed my mind and I'm sorry you had to stand out in the snow," she smiled a little when he sighed and nodded.

"Okay," he turned around again to fax some papers, she went to stand next to him, "don't you have to get back to work?"

Bonnie bristled a little at his dismissive tone but she understood so she answered, "yeah but I could stick around for a bit...do you want some help?"

He shook his head, "no it's fine." He gave her a fleeting glance, "seriously you can go back down stairs now."

Bonnie probably should have listened to him, that was the logical thing to do but she didn't. She knew it was childish and perhaps it was some sort of residue when it comes to Kai and her wanting to do he opposite to what he always suggests. She'll have to get out of that habit eventually. She sat down on the table next to him as he tinkered with the fax machine. "Should we plan for next time?"

He laughed, in partial disbelief as he turned to look at her, "seriously?"

Okay, that stung. "Yeah," Bonnie nodded, "you have my real number now and I've also learned to not play loud music when I'm getting ready so..." she shrugged, "what's the problem?"

He let out a puff of air, "I don't know, maybe I'm starting to realise you might be a difficult woman to date."

She glared at him, "you just realised that?" Kai's lips quirked upwards when she said that, "besides why didn't you come over to my place over the weekend to yell at me or something for standing you up."

"Cause I was in Oregon for the weekend, Bonnie. Not everything revolves around you."

Bonnie ignored that last bit of his sentence, she folded her arms, "how's your grandparents?"

"Fine," he huffed, mirroring her movements, "thanks for asking."

Bonnie nodded as they looked each other shrewdly, Bonnie was the first to break eye contact as she sighed loudly, planting both palms on the table, "fine, I'll go-oh."

Kai lips were planted on hers, he pulled back a little to look at her, "dammit Bonnie," he said, his tone a little defeated as he started kissing her senseless. She grasped onto his shirt as his hand ran down her spine making her shiver. He pulled back after a moment and she followed him with her eyes closed. "We don't much privacy here," he chuckled when she opened her eyes and pouted, "besides it's..." he checked his watch, "barely twelve," Bonnie groaned at early it was still. "What time are you finished tonight?"

Bonnie shrugged as she still held onto his shirt, "hopefully if I'm on time...six."

"Wanna get some dinner afterwards?"

She beamed at him as she let go, "yeah. I'd like that."

He took a step back, "right Bonster," he leaned over and kissed her quickly. "I'll see you tonight."

Bonnie slid off the table as she nodded, "you will." She walked towards the door before spinning around again, "I am sorry about what happened." Kai waved that away as he sent her a small smile, "you still have crush on me, right?"

He smile widened as he nodded, biting his bottom lip. "Unfortunately, I do."

Bonnie nodded. "Just checking," she said as walked out of the room, she felt a lot lighter as she walked to the elevators, she even smiled at the lady who was with Kai the other day as she passed.

When Bonnie made it to her floor, she sat down and opened her laptop, a smile still on her face.

"Well someone is a lot more happier now." She looked at Marcel and nodded, "you guys couldn't have had sex that quickly though."

"That's harassment Marcel, I'm trying to work."

* * *

 **A/N: So...that episode where we saw the last of Kai was umm...lol the fuck? to be honest I don't really have an opinion, I was glad to see Kai's beautiful psychotic face again and I'm glad with the new footage that artistic bonkai peeps are going to work with but I still wish he just stayed dead. Although that last bonkai scene in the prison world was hot, Kai being all chained up and Bonnie being all smug. Their chemistry though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I keep saying this is complete but this is the conclusion, I'm like 99.8% sure it is.**

 **This is tooth rotting fluff because I had to. I HAD TO. And they're thirsty dorks. That is all.**

* * *

2 months later

"Okay we can do this," Susan nodded in determination although her eyes continually darted to the gym cafe, "we're in the building, we just have to go."

"But I'm so tired," Bonnie whined, placing her head on her forearm, "can't we just go next week?"

Tutting, Susan shook her head, "we're at the gym already and we already missed the last two sessions."

"It's not our fault they refuse to have this class at a functioning hour. I mean it's..." Bonnie checked her watch, "7:15am, the fuck?" She straightened up and let out a loud yawn, "I have work at nine."

Susan tapped Bonnie's forearm, rather unsympathetically, "we paid a stupid amount of money for this membership, we might as well make use of it."

Bonnie nodded in acquiesce but her head fell back on her forearm, "wake me up when class starts." A minute later her phone started to vibrate, she raised an eyebrow as she lifted her head. Bonnie groaned when she saw who was calling, "why is she always calling me at these stupid hours?"

Susan started to stand up, "I'm just going to grab a croissant. For fuel, it's going to keep me going."

Bonnie scoffed as she picked up her phone, "don't think that's how it works," the chair scrapped against the floor as Susan shrugged and walked away, "get me one too though," Bonnie called out before she answered her phone. "Mom. I thought I told you to stop calling me around this time." Her mom is an early riser to an extreme degree, she recalled many mornings as a teenager when her mom would wake her up to watch the sun rise with her. It was sweet but she often did it on a school day.

" _Sweetie_ ," Bonnie's eyes narrowed, her mom never called her a pet name unless she wanted something, " _I haven't called you in a week, can't a mother talk to her daughter because she misses her?_ "

Bonnie slumped back in her seat, "Okay I'm sorry, I miss you too," although, they saw each other on Tuesday but Bonnie kept that to herself, "it's just you can always try calling me in the afternoon? I'm more awake then."

" _Carpe diem_ , _sweetie_ ," Abby crooned sweetly, Bonnie glowered as she glanced at the gym entrance, a group walked in; all laughing and joking with one another as they walked to the reception to sign in. What is wrong with people? " _if I didn't call you, you'd be sleeping in at god knows what hour._ "

"I work. I'm a lawyer," Bonnie mumbled quietly, "I have to get up early sometimes."

" _And I'm very proud of you_ ," her mother answered serenely. Bonnie wasn't sure if her mom was proud of her being a lawyer or that she gets up early but whatever, she'll take it.

"Thanks mom," Bonnie smiled at the croissant Susan planted in front of her. It was chocolate too. Bonnie mouthed her thanks as she picked at the pastry. Susan sat across from her, looking smug and expectant. Bonnie just rolled her eyes in return. "Was there a reason that you called?"

" _Not really, just to see how you are? How's life_?"

Bonnie nodded, "good, I'm actually taking a substantial role in this case. It's going really well."

" _I'm so happy for you_ ," Bonnie smiled, however her smile waned when her mother added unexpectedly, " _And how's Kai doing? I haven't asked about him in so long, I keep forgetting you two work together._ "

"We don't work together we just work in the same building," Bonnie said quickly.

" _But he's a lawyer too? You must see him often?"_

Bonnie bit her bottom lip, noting the hesitation in her moms voice. Her mother was fishing for information. "Yeah, sometimes."

" _He was always such a lovely boy_." Bonnie made a face and Susan tilted her head. Is her mother getting her white boys mixed up? Don't get Bonnie wrong, she's _very_ fond of Kai now but 'lovely' was definitely not a word to describe him but then again the same could have been said for her. How far they've come.

"Okay mom, I have to go, Susan and I are going to Pilates now."

" _Oh_ ," Abby said in surprise, " _I'm glad you're working out. Good for you_."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "I work out though," she mumbled, probably sounding like a petulant teenager.

" _Okay then. I'll call you next week_."

"Okay, bye." Bonnie hung up and placed the phone back on the table. "She mentioned Kai, out of the blue...that's weird, right?"

Susan shrugged as she finished the last of her pastry, "you haven't told your parents about you and Kai yet?"

Bonnie grimaced as she shook her head, "nope."

"Then I guess it's a little weird," Susan checked her phone and quickly stood up, "we have to go." She pointed at Bonnie, "eat your croissant."

Bonnie nodded, standing up while basically shoving the entire pastry in her mouth.

"Man," Susan placed both hands on her hips, "if Kai can see you now, he'd be so turned on."

"Shut it," Bonnie mumbled, covering her mouth. "You dragged me here. No insults."

"Sorry," Susan clasped Bonnie's forearm, pulling her along, "we'll have fun."

Bonnie quickly grabbed her phone and bag off the table and allowed herself to be dragged by her friend, hoping Susan knew where she was going because Bonnie certainly didn't.

* * *

Bonnie checked her phone and smiled apologetically at the court reporter for the forth time, who was on the far end of the table, looking quite severe.

Bonnie's mouth dropped in surprise when Kai suddenly walked in, he was carrying a brief case in one hand and a binder in the other. "Good morning everyone, sorry I'm late," Kai said absently. Kai chose to wear his glasses today, curse those glasses.

He looked up and paused for a moment when he noticed Bonnie, he blinked before pasting on a charming smile, "Hello."

"Good morning," Bonnie nodded, stoic and professional cause dammit she is professional. She will not notice how delectable he looks in his dark suit nor how sexy his quiet confidence is as he carries himself around the table, choosing a seat to sit down.

Bonnie suddenly imagines standing up from her seat and crawling across the round table, wrapping Kai's tie around her hand and yanking him forward.

Bonnie takes a sip of her bottled water, turning her attention to a plate of fruit placed in the middle of the table. She's acting like a damn cat in heat.

"Malachai," John nodded, a junior partner. Bonnie was surprised they knew each other but they must have had some run ins in the past. "I thought Ann was supposed to take this deposition."

"She was," Kai said as he placed his suitcase on the table, "she came down with the flu yesterday. It seems to be going around."

He straightened his navy tie as he opened his binder. He was riffling through some papers as he sat down. "John..." Kai mused, voice deceptively nonchalant, "from what I looked over; you don't have a case here. You're wasting your time. We can just settle this now, it doesn't have to go to court," He nodded towards the woman seated between John and Bonnie, his tone became patronizing when he addressed her, "this contract is iron clad and Mr. Murphy was in the right frame of mind when he signed it, they even gave you all three days to look it over, we have other-"

The witness gasps then turns to John, "what a load of horse shit! I-" Bonnie placed a hand on her shoulder, silently telling her to shut up.

Bonnie glared up at Kai who had his head down, looking annoyingly relaxed at the women's outburst as he surveyed his notepad.

" _Malachai_ ," Bonnie said in a sickeningly sweet tone. Kai quickly looked up but his gaze remained passive, he quirked an eye brow, "would you mind not addressing the witness until the deposition actually starts?"

Kai shrugged as he placed the notepad on the table, "whatever you say, Bonbon," Bonnie eyes widened and Kai stilled, blinking, "nie. Bonnie." He cleared his throat as he reached for a pen, carefully avoiding Bonnie's glare.

Bonnie repressed an eye roll, itching to chuck her own pen at him, when John turned to her, "Bonnie would you mind turning on the video camera. We can begin."

Bonnie nodded quickly as she stood up, she turned on the camera and went to sit a few seats away from her witness so she was out of frame. As she sat back down, she felt someone stare at her. Knowing exactly who it was, she met his blue eyes. She inhaled at the intensity of his gaze, his gaze flickered across her face for a moment before giving her a covert, apologetic smile.

Kai turned away from Bonnie before addressing the witness, his face resumed his passiveness as he scribbled something down on one of his notes.

* * *

They stumbled into her apartment, nearly tripping over her rug as pawed at each other in a frenzied state. Bonnie yanks his black jacket over his shoulders, huffs in annoyance as the sleeves only go halfway down his arms. Kai was absolutely being no help as his attention was solely drawn to the zipper at the back of her skirt, she moaned when he squeezed her ass before pushing him off. He had to grab the coat hanger for balance as he turned to her in gleeful amusement.

"Did you just growl?" Kai's pupils was blown wide even in the brightly lit hallway, he takes his glasses off and places them next to her bowl of keys.

"Shut up," Bonnie mumbled as she forcefully grabs his coat to pull it all the way down. She reaches behind her to pull the rest of her zipper down, shimmying out her skirt and stepping out of it. Kai's eyes widened, watching her as she pushes him against a nearby door. "We have thirty minutes, we have no time" she said pointedly, grabbing his tie pulling it apart and Kai watches her in awe. The look makes her suddenly shy which is funny considering how they were at the moment; Bonnie unbuttoning his shirt and Kai groping her lace covered behind.

He smiled softly at her for a moment before he pulled her ever closer, she resisted a groan when she felt his hardness, "loud and clear Bon."

Clothes quickly littered the hallway as they fell into the nearest room which happened to be the living room.

"You have no idea..." Kai said, voice ragged as he lifted Bonnie up on the wooden table at the near corner of the room, "how much I always want you." Bonnie grinned against his lips, will always be surprisingly pleased at his eagerness to have her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he smiled reflexively before his lips moved lower, placing open mouth kisses on her neck. Bonnie whimpered as he slowly pulled her bra strap down.

"Yes," Bonnie panted as her hands made their way down his briefs.

Her apartment was closer which was very convenient considering the state they were both in after the deposition. Bonnie was ready to pounce on him and Kai was about to lose his mind as he waited outside the glass doors for John to finish talking to Bonnie. Every now and then Kai would impatiently roll his eyes at John's back and Bonnie had to bite back a grin as she tried to focus on her mentor's strategy for next time.

By the time they were out of the room, Kai let out an exasperated "lunch?" his face near pleading that Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise, aware that John was standing next to her, can't this idiot be just a little subtle? However, Kai seemed to have read Bonnie's expression as he quickly turned his attention to John, "wanna get lunch with us? Bonnie and I are going to the burger joint across the road, think it's called 'Meat Galore' or something."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed to contemplation, did Kai actually want to get lunch? She noticed John cringe at Kai's extended invitation, "no thank you. I already ate." He turned to Bonnie then, "right. I'll see you later." Glancing back at Kai, voice gruff as he nodded, "always a pleasure."

"Right back atcha," Kai simpered.

Bonnie beamed at her colleague as John walked away. "Are you hungry?" Bonnie asked as she turned to the man at her side.

Kai paused before shaking his head, "for food? no."

Bonnie flushed at Kai's sudden wolfish grin, she playfully slapped his forearm. She glanced around quickly, making sure nobody noticed her lapse, "but you asked John though?"

"John's vegan, I knew he wouldn't accept the invite."

"He's vegan?" Bonnie harshly whispered, she visibly grimaced and when Kai bumped her elbow in question she shook her head, "I made him mini quiches for his birthday last year...and there was chicken in them too."

Kai shrugged, "it's the thought that counts."

Bonnie just let out a pitiful groan.

Kai blinked rapidly at that before he looked around for a moment. He took a step closer into her personal space. He dipped his head slightly, "please Bonnie," he softly whispered.

A teasing remark was on the tip of Bonnie's tongue but as she glanced up at him, all embarrassment and coherent thoughts flooded her brain. Instead she nodded quickly, mouth slightly agape, probably looked like idiot but it's those damn blue eyes (further emphasized by those stupid, sexy glasses), they hypnotize her somehow. Very inconvenient. Bonnie ignored the fluttering in her stomach when he smiled curiously at her silence.

She cleared her throat and looked away, "my place?"

"Yes, please."

Cue back to her apartment;

Bonnie managed to slide his underwear down, again difficult to do since Kai wasn't giving her any room to move. However, when she grazed her hand along his dick before giving it an apt tug he stilled in his ministrations, his hand on her breast only tightened slightly before he leaned forward with a gratifying moan. His forehead landing on her shoulder as Bonnie stroked him, the harsh pants he emitted turning her on to an unbelievable degree. For a moment she even forgot about having sex with him, quite content with just giving him a hand job.

However he looked up, jaw tight as he stills her hand, flinching a little as he does. She looked at him questionably as he straightens up, "thought we didn't have time for this," he breaths out before lifting her up a little so can tug her panties down. He kisses her hard then as his hand whispered along her thigh before his thumb insistently rubs at her clit, she jumps as she lets out the loudest moan. She really hopes her neighbors aren't home. Her hands immediately latch onto his shoulders, nails digging into his skin when he pushes a finger inside, pumping leisurely and kissing her all the while. She was maddening wet and a second finger followed a moment later, picking up in speed.

"Kai," Bonnie moaned, reaching down to squeeze him, he curses, "please." He pauses and Bonnie grips his ass, pulling him to her, grinding her sex against his, not caring how she looked just then. He looked down between their bodies, mouth open as he watches. "Kai, grab a damn condom."

He looked up, dazed before his eyes widened, he nodded rapidly, "shit wait, I have one- wait." He steps away and Bonnie gazes at him in amusement as he runs back into the hallway, a chuckle escapes her when comes back ten seconds later, he raises an eyebrow.

"You look so proud of yourself," Bonnie smiles as he stands in front of her.

He grins in return, before he shakes his head, eyes roving over her as he lets out a stuttering breath, "You're like my every fantasy come to life, seriously."

"Kai, stop," Bonnie said bashfully as she plucks the condom out of his hand and rips it open.

"I mean it, ever since I laid eyes-oh fuck," his hands grip the table's edge while she puts the condom on him, "I l..." whatever he going to say was forgotten when she scooted forward and wrapped her legs around his hips once more in urgency. The next moment he was guiding himself inside her and Bonnie can't imagine ever feeling so complete.

* * *

"We couldn't even make it to my bedroom," she smiled when she felt Kai rest his hand on her stomach, his index finger tracing a pattern around her belly button.

They were currently lying down in the middle of her living room floor being awful employees, she didn't have a watch or a phone on her but it's been definitely more than thirty minutes.

"Next time," Kai panted next to her, "like in ten minutes."

Bonnie snorted, totally unladylike as she glanced up at him, "ten minutes? who are you kidding." She yelped when she felt a sudden light pinch on her hip.

"You're so rude," Kai muttered as he scooted closer to her.

The apartment was silent except for their breathing, Kai currently had his face buried into her hair, she felt him inhale and she leaned into him slightly.

"What time do you need to be back by?"

Kai pulled away, patted the ground for his phone before he realized it's somewhere in the hallway, "I don't know but I'm really late."

Bonnie nodded, resting her head on his shoulder, "same. We should get up."

She could feel Kai nod in agreement but neither made any motion to move.

"Bon?" Kai asked after a minute of silence, she hummed in reply and Kai continued on, "my mom bumped into Mrs. Bennett the other day and-"

Bonnie reached up to fuss a little with Kai's hair, enjoying how messy it looked. "You can call her Abby, Kai. We're not twelve." Her hand paused in it's ministrations, registering what Kai said, "oh...that's nice."

Kai nodded as he lifted himself up and she pulled her hand back. He turned on his side and rested his head in his hand as peered down at Bonnie. He languidly gazed down Bonnie's naked form, she tried not to squirm in anticipation, before looking back at Bonnie's expectant face. "Yeah, I heard they had a pretty nice chat and caught up."

Bonnie smiled dreamily as she watched him, not noticing the slight edge to his tone, "that's great, don't think they've seen each other in a while."

Kai smirked. "Yeah, great. Funnily enough, when my mom mentioned us, Abby seemed to have no idea what she was talking about, she didn't even know we've gotten friendlier with one another, let alone seeing each other." He chuckled a little, probably because Bonnie was slowly resurfacing from her sex daze. "Funny, huh?"

Bonnie blinked as she looked off to the side, "yeah, umm so about that...uh..."

"Go on," Kai nodded in obvious amusement, enjoying her discomfort. Jerk. "I'm listening."

Bonnie faced him but the angle was odd so she mirrored his movements, turning on her side to lean against her elbow. She didn't miss the way his eyes tracked the movement of her breasts. "Okay, you know my mom. She can be...nosy-"

"So can mine," Kai cut in.

"I guess but," Bonnie sighed, "she is above and beyond nosy as fuck. I love her but it's true, every boyfriend I've ever had, she's always tried to pry for details and my relationships would eventually sour cause she was way too involved," she narrowed her eyes as she nodded to herself, "oh...that would explain the phone call this morning," at Kai's questioning look, "she called, asking about you."

"Oh?" Kai asked, raising an eye brow, "what did you say?"

"We were late for pilates," Bonnie shrugged casually which was difficult to do considering her position and Kai narrowing his eyes, looking very unimpressed with her. "Susan and I. I didn't have much time to say anything." Bonnie scoffed when Kai still regarded her coolly, "fine when did you tell your mom?"

Kai shifted a little, eyes darting to the right of Bonnie's shoulder, "maybe like a month ago."

Bonnie squeaked a high pitch, "what?" They were still in their casual-let's see where this takes us but no pressure-dating stage then.

"In my defense," Kai cleared his throat, "I mentioned it to Jo, mom overheard us so...yeah." He bit his lip as he looked down, "they were both happy about you though," his voice soft as he cautiously met her gaze. His expression cleared, chuckling when Bonnie tried and failed to contain a pleased smile. "But I told them not to be weird cause it was early stages..." He sighed rather obnoxiously, "but that was then."

"Huh," Bonnie frowned slightly, "I bumped into Jo the other day and it didn't seem like she knew about us."

"I guess she was being discreet, probably waiting for you to say something but you didn't, so..." another annoying sigh.

"Kai..." He merely raised his eye brows at her whine, "fine," Bonnie groaned, she leaned forward and buried her face into his neck, "I'll tell my mom."

A beat later, "and Rudy?"

Bonnie nodded, "and dad."

"And your grams?"

Bonnie simpered as she nodded, she sighed, "and grams." She lifted her head up to look at him, noticing the satisfied look on on his face. "But just so you know," Bonnie said, lowering her voice, hoping it comes off as a warning, "you are not only the guy that I'm in a relationship with but you're also the kid they watched grow up: mom baked you brownies when I pushed you off that slide," she cringed, it was quite a high slide, "have I ever apologized about that?"

"Don't think so."

"I'm sorry."

Kai shrugged, "it's alright."

Bonnie cleared her throat, "so anyway," she lowered her voice again, ignoring the mirth in Kai's eyes because this is meant to be menacing dammit, "grams chased you around my house when you tried to tepee my window," she allowed herself a tiny smirk at that fond memory before she schooled her face back to seriousness, "even though we were never friends you were a constant in my life so they will be extra relentless with their attentions, way more intense than my other boyfriends, you think you can handle that?"

"Bonnie," Kai lightly crooned, scooting over as he gazed at her smugly, "I have five siblings and two very intrusive parents and I have kept them all at bay but just one word..." Bonnie visibly gulped and Kai laughed when he noticed, lying back down, gazing up at her with complete ease. "Are we threatening each other with our family?"

"It appears so." Bonnie bit her lip as she watched Kai, a sense of yearning took hold as he grinned up at her, looking quite boyish just then. She quickly straddled hips and he immediately grabbed her waist, tightening his hold when she leaned down, her mouth brushing with his. She shut her eyes in resignation before she pulled away. Damn responsibilities. "We have to go back to work," Bonnie said forlornly.

He reached up to cup her cheek, "that would be the adult thing to do." He grazed her chin for a second before he let his hand drop, "right," he slapped her ass and Bonnie jumped in surprise, he looked at her, unrepentant. He started to sit and up and she moved off of him, "should we take a quick shower? It would be a little gross to not take one, right?"

"Yes," Bonnie nodded in agreement, "but like a really quick one because we are fucking late," He stood up and her gaze unconsciously swept over him, "and we're not having shower sex," she added absently. Kai nodded innocently, "I mean it." Bonnie walked towards the bathroom and Kai closely followed behind.

"Sure."

"I mean it, we're not having sex."

They did.

* * *

Bonnie stood at the threshold and knocked at the open door, when John looked up she smiled, "Hey John, you asked for me?"

John smiled in return although it was a little reserved, he nodded and beckoned her inside, "can you I talk to you for a sec?" Bonnie sat across from him and John pushed his folder aside, "Bonnie you did great work in the deposition, you were collected and you kept the witness calm cause it definitely looked like she wanted to strangle Malachai throughout." Bonnie nodded, in the deposition she knew right away why Kai was there; he has a great talent of provoking people into unfavorable reactions and their witness is a live wire. It's not really a surprise, Bonnie had nearly two decades of Kai goading her but watching him work; subtly yet consistently needling the witness, honestly impressed her.

"Thanks," Bonnie said tentatively, although she just received praise his tone implied there's going to be a 'but' attached to it, her heart started to inexplicably race.

John lowered his head, "however, I think it would be for the best if we took you off it." Bonnie tried to keep the shock off her face but she's never had a decent poker face in her life and it's evident with the way John raised his hands in a placating way, "it has nothing to do with your work ethic, you're a great worker Bonnie."

Bonnie subtly cleared her throat, afraid her voice might come out pitchy, "then may I ask why I'm being taken off it?"

John shifted in his seat before he sighed, "to put it bluntly...your relationship with Malachai."

Bonnie blinked, "relationship?" Dear lord, how transparent were they? Her first instinct was to deny her relationship with Kai but the logical, disgusted (at her instinct) part of her brain quickly tempered that desire.

John nodded, "honestly in any other facet of our working environment, it's none of our business. You're not breaking any rules but Malachai's on the defense..."

Bonnie shook her head, "are you saying I might tell him about our case?" Offense seeping in her tone as she regarded John, "because I would never do that and he would never do that," she paused, "we keep our personal and working lives seperate."

"We're just trying to be careful here and since we're still in the somewhat early stages I can find another lawyer I can bring up to speed," he gave her a sympathetic smile, "I really appreciate your help Bonnie. And you're definitely going to be someone I turn to in the future."

Bonnie tried keep the distaste of her face as she nodded, "I'll hold you to that," she muttered. She slowly stood up, "I'll just get going now." She gestured vaguely towards the door.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. It's nothing personal."

Bonnie shrugged as she reached the door, "my personal life is the reason why I'm taken off the case. It seems personal." She turned her head and offered John a small smile, "but I do get it." John nodded and Bonnie walked down the hallway, really craving some comfort food right now.

She passed Marcel on the way to the break room.

He raised his hand in acknowledgment, "Bon-"

"I'm hungry," Bonnie snapped, practically marching herself to the breakroom.

"Well, damn."

Thankfully she was alone when she walked in, she saw a box of Krispy Kreme and she sighed heavily, knowing she's going to have to jog around her block a few more times later on in the evening but she doesn't care.

A minute later, the door swung open and Bonnie assumed it was going to be Marcel asking what the hell is wrong with her.

"Bon?" Bonnie stiffened as her hand gripped the edge of the counter top. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Bonnie said, tone monotonous as she stared at the cupboards. "I'm just hungry."

His responding chuckle caused the usual flutter in her stomach but she didn't want to look at him, instead she tightened her hold on the counter top, "no kidding. Saw you rip Marcel's head off."

"You were there?"

"I just walked in, he's having a mope right now."

"That's an exaggeration, he's used to me by now," Bonnie said with the same lifelessness, she felt Kai place his hands on each shoulder and he turned her slowly to face him, she immediately looked down, biting down on her bottom lip. He gently lifted her chin up with his index finger.

His brows furrowed as his eyes flickered over her face, "okay, what's wrong?"

Bonnie shook her head, "nothing. Was there a reason you came down here?" she added hesitantly.

"I think I left my ipad at your place the other day but whatever," he said quickly. "What's wrong, Bonnie?"

Bonnie snapped her fingers, ignoring the last part of his question, "you did, I forgot to bring it in, I left it in my bedroom."

"I guess..." he said, playfully coy as his hand drifted down to her waist, "if we had made it to your room, I would've remembered it." Her cheeks started to flush and he beamed at her for a moment before his smile dimmed, "is something the matter though?"

Damn, he's just not going to let it go. "I'm good."

"Really?"

She opened her mouth but snapped it shut, instead she shrugged him off and turned away, just catching the shock on his face.

"Bonnie," Kai said lowly, "you know I'm not going to leave here until you tell me what's wrong, right?"

"I said I'm fine," Bonnie said, annoyance creeping through her voice.

"Can you actually look at me and say that."

Bonnie can hear his patience with her waning quickly. "I got kicked off the case," she said rapidly, words nearly blurring into one.

She was surprised Kai caught it. "What case?"

"The Clarkson case," Bonnie said with forced calm, "the only case I'm on...was on."

Kai sputtered, "you were kicked off, why?"

Bonnie turned to face him, smiling bitterly at him, "why do you think? because of us, because we're so obvious."

"I didn't think we were," Kai said quietly.

"Well, we were." She sighed heavily as she grabbed a mug from one of the cupboards, she motioned with her cup, an invitation for coffee but Kai shook his head, he was intently looking at her though as if waiting for her to say more so Bonnie shrugged and continued, "it's just not fair, it's like I'm a paralegal here. Even though I'd never take up corporate law, no offence," she added quickly and Kai's lips quirked up. "I was always jealous of what you were able to do, you've been a part of so many cases already and I'm just..." she lets out a long breath as she turns on the kettle, "and this is my first shot of being apart of an actual case and I screw it up."

"You didn't screw it up Bonnie," Kai said vehemently, shaking his head. "It's my fault." He took off his glasses and rubbed his temple, "looking back on it, I was a little too," he let a frustrated huff, "eager."

"And so was I," She turned around and folded her arms. "It's your fault, it's my fault. It's neither our fault, whatever. I'm off it so it doesn't matter now." She regarded Kai's sudden frown, she didn't want him to feel guilty, and sighed, "it's fine Kai." She took a couple steps towards him and gently took the glasses out of his hands, "I just want to feel sorry for myself," she shrugged, "just for a little bit," she gave him a meager smile as she carefully placed his glasses back on. His frown only deepened and she quickly kissed him on the lips, not giving him a chance to reciprocate when she took a step back. "Seriously I'm fine," she grabbed the kettle, "are you sure you don't want any tea or coffee?"

He shook his head, "I have to head up stairs," Bonnie noticed him looking a little lost, a rare occurrence. "Kai, it's honestly fine," Bonnie urged before she tucked her hair behind her ear, she was going for flirty but she knew she was doing a poor job at it. "You could take me to dinner though, after work? I'm curious about this 'Meat Galore' place you mentioned." She exaggeratedly fluttered her eyes lashes and Kai's expression lightened slightly.

He smiled although it didn't reach his eyes, "meet you at the lobby?" Bonnie nodded and he kissed her on the forehead, lingering a little before he turned around, he hesitated at the door, "see you later?"

She playfully rolled her eyes, "of course." He gave her a parting smile before he walked out. Bonnie's smile dropped as she stirred her coffee.

* * *

A few hours past after the break room. Bonnie checked her watch and yawned, she was in a significantly better mood, well, she wasn't snappy anymore anyway; eating two doughnuts certainly helped.

She poked Marcel with her pencil, he brushed it away as he continued typing. She started jabbing him with her pencil, he jumped before glaring at her. She smiled innocently at him, "whatchya doing?"

"Work," Marcel muttered, "like you should be doing."

"Bullshit," Bonnie said, she swiveled her chair towards his cubicle, "you're texting Susan," she pointed at his screen, "I see her name."

Marcel sighed as he stared at his phone, "she's leaving me pick the restaurant this time," He frowned, "and I am stumped. She's really picky."

"Hmm," Bonnie said as she tapped her chin, "if only you had her best friend in this vicinity." She looked around, "what to do." she said slowly.

Marcel turned to her, narrowing his brown eyes, "sure you're not going to yell at me again?"

She held her hands up, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I was in a crap mood and I didn't get the happy sugar rush from the doughnuts yet."

Marcel eyed her shrewdly before he nodded, "apology accepted now help me out here. She's Filipino so should I take her to a Filipino restaurant?"

Bonnie shook her head, "oh god no. She grew up on it, take her to..." she paused, Susan was picky eater, she technically liked all the different types of cuisines just specific foods and dishes belonging to each cuisine unlike Bonnie who literally would try anything you place in front of her although she'd never admit it out loud, "she likes Spanish cuisine, Thai as well. I saw her eat sushi once and she liked it, kinda." Bonnie nodded, "Mexican too."

Marcel blinked as he stared down at his screen, "thanks Bonnie, you nearly narrowed that down for me."

She sighed dramatically, "just don't take her to a snooty restaurant and you'll be fine."

Marcel raised an eyebrow, "you sure?"

Bonnie nodded, "positive."

"Okay," Marcel looked up carefully, "so..." Bonnie gave him a deadpan look, already knowing what he's going to ask, "Kai looked a little bummed out when he left the break room."

Bonnie grimaced, "he did?" Marcel nodded, "he's on the defense for the Clarkson case and I was taken off it when John had an inkling of my not so professional relationship with Kai and I might have taken it a little out on him."

"That's shit Bonnie," Marcel said as he gazed at her in sympathy, "I'm sorry. You were so excited about it."

Bonnie shrugged, "don't be. John promised he'd take me on more cases so it's fine," she bit the inside of her cheek, "silver lining."

Marcel nodded, "still it's shit but as soon as Kai walked into that room, I guess John was going to take you off it, it's protocol especially for first years."

Bonnie nodded in agreement before she frowned, "what do mean 'as soon as Kai walked into the room?'"

"John obviously knew you two were together."

"What do you mean?"

Marcel looked down at his phone when he got a message, presumably from Susan, "Umm everyone in this building and their mother knows you two are dating unless they're really dim."

Bonnie frowned, "really?"

Marcel chuckled, still looking at his phone. "You two are about subtle as an earthquake." He smiled faintly at his phone before looking up, "especially you."

"Huh," Bonnie raised her eyebrows, coming to a pretty obvious realization. "I guess there's no point in hiding our relationship then if everyone knows."

Marcel's smile widened slightly, "guess not."

Bonnie's eyes zoned in on Marcel's phone as he continued to text quickly. His fingers slowed down as Bonnie craned her neck to look at his phone, he brought the phone closer to his chest. Rude. "Ask her if we're still on tomorrow night." He looked at Bonnie for a second in question before he started texting.

"...She said she'll bring the tequila?"

Bonnie nodded seriously, "tell her to make those noodles too. She knows which kind."

Marcel chuckled when he got a reply back, "she said to make it your damn self. She gave you the recipe."

Bonnie pouted.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Bonnie was about to hightail it out of there, she received a text from Kai a minute prior telling her he was about to leave his floor.

Bonnie grabbed her handbag as she ran her fingers through her wavy hair, she looked at her reflection from her phone screen. She looked alright but perhaps she should freshen up in the ladies room. Kai could wait around for a couple more minutes. She collected her coat off her chair when John walked up to her, she repressed a sigh when she turned around, looking at him expectantly, "hi, John."

"Hi Bonnie, headed home?"

"Yes," Bonnie said hesitantly, afraid he was going to ask her to stay back.

"Okay,' John nodded, "just wanted to know if it's alright if you can come back to the Clarkson case," Bonnie's eyes widened, nodding without really realizing it. "Great, I'll see on Monday."

Bonnie gaped as she watched John about to walk away, "but what about Kai?"

"Hmm?" John said, turning around, "oh he took himself off it, said he was swamped with other work loads." Bonnie gasped but she quickly covered it up with a cough, she nodded, trying to read John's expression but his round face maintain it's professional passiveness. "Does he prefer to being called Kai?"

Bonnie blinked in surprise, "honestly yes." She smiled slightly at him, "he's not the biggest of Malachai."

He pursed his lips, "huh," he shrugged, "enjoy your weekend Bonnie."

"You too," Bonnie said quietly, watching John turn the corner to his office before she briskly walked to the elevators. She jabbed the button, the elevators opened a moment later, she blanched when she saw Kai leaning on the opposite side.

He looked up from his phone and grinned at her, resting his arm against the metal railing, "fancy meeting you here." Bonnie quickly strode in, a determined look on her face as she pressed the button to halt the elevator. "What are you-"

She spun around, cutting him off, "You didn't have to take yourself off the case, Kai."

His face shuttered before it cleared, resolute as he stared at her, "I didn't have to. I wanted to."

Bonnie sighed as she leaned against the railing, just a foot away from him, "because I guilt you into it."

He pushed himself off the wall to face her, "no you didn't," she looked away and he stepped closer to her, "if I had taken this case I would have been stretched too far and I wouldn't have been able to amply contribute," he faltered, noticing the cool expression on her face.

"Truth Kai," Bonnie said quietly as she looked up at him.

His jaw clenched as he gazed down at her, "I don't like seeing you sad," he said simply, "so I took myself off it." Bonnie leaned her head back and grimaced, "no listen," Kai placed his hand on either side of her, grasping the railing, boxing her in. He exhaled and Bonnie looked at him curiously, "I really, really like y-oh fuck it, I love you." Bonnie's heart sped up and Kai let go of the railing and gestured towards her, he quirked an eye brow, "definitely not expecting you to say it back by the way," He shrugged, "I'm just telling you my reason, I don't like seeing you hurt or sad and if I'm partly the reason for that? It fucks me up." He traced his finger along her waist absently, "besides," he said softly, "you were on the case first. It's yours. I'm not going to loose sleep over it Bonnie, promise."

Kai's _'I love you'_ continually ringed through Bonnie's mind and she exhaled, a little ragged to her ears, as her hand clamped around his forearm. To be honest, although she was totally falling for him like passed the point of no return, she wasn't ready to say it yet and Kai knew it as well in regards to how blase he tried to sound. He didn't want to pressure her and she was enveloped with that familiar, warm feeling as she smiled at him. Even in her heels, she went on her toes to kiss him. She dragged her hand up his arm to rake through his hair and Bonnie relished in the groan he emitted. She pulled her to him, a little desperately but was surprised when she was met with resistance. "What?"

He took a breath. "Don't get me wrong," he simpered, "I'm really digging this but," he pointed above them and Bonnie craned her neck to look up, she turned back to him with wide eyes, "yeah. I'm not really in the mood of entertaining an x-rated show right now. Maybe next time?"

"When the hell did they install a camera?"

Kai took a step back as he straightened up his jacket, "gotta be recent, I just noticed it when I stepped in."

Bonnie huffed as she glared at him, "and you couldn't have told me this when I stopped the elevator or mauled you?"

It looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh and honestly, Bonnie was fighting her own smile as they watched one another. He succeeded as he pushed the button, the elevator started to descend. "We were having a moment, I forgot," he pouted and Bonnie playfully rolled her eyes.

The elevators opened and Bonnie pushed Kai out of the elevators, "quickly, quickly," Bonnie whispered, "don't make eye contact with the security guard." She avoided looking at the desk as she jostled Kai out of the lobby.

When they were met with the cool air, she immediately linked her arm around his and huddled close. He gazed down at her in pleasant surprise at that, they were outside the building, anyone could see them but Bonnie kissed his stubbled cheek and smiled, "lets check out Meat Galore."

He bit his bottom lip, looking immensely pleased with himself as he nodded, Bonnie chuckled as they crossed the street to find that disgusting name restaurant.


End file.
